heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Piglet
Piglet is a fictional character and the tritagonist from Winnie the Pooh franchise. Piglet is Pooh's second closest friend (after Tigger) amongst all the toys/animals featured in the stories. Despite the fact that he is a "Very Small Animal" of a generally timid disposition, he tries to be brave and on occasion conquers his fears. He is a major character in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, a supporting character in The Tigger Movie, the titular main protagonist of Piglet's Big Movie, a former supporting antagonist turned anti-hero in Pooh's Heffalump Movie, and the secondary tritagonist of Winnie the Pooh (2011) and a supporting character of My Friends Tigger and Pooh. He was voiced by the late John Fiedler in all the original shorts all the way to Pooh's Heffalump Movie, ''and by Travis Oates and Nice Mohammad following Fiedler's death. He was also voiced by Phil Baron (who later voiced Teddy Ruxpin) in ''Welcome to Pooh Corner. In the books Piglet is introduced in the text from Chapter III of Winnie‑the‑Pooh, although he is shown earlier in one of the illustrations for Chapter II. He also appears in Chapters V to X, as well as every chapter of The House at Pooh Corner. Piglet is best friends with Pooh and is also especially close to Christopher Robin and the rest of the main characters. In the original color versions of Ernest H. Shepard's illustrations in the Winnie‑the‑Pooh books, Piglet has pale pink skin and a green jumper. He is smaller than most animals, being only slightly taller than Roo. His voice is described as "squeaky". Piglet's adventures in the first book include hunting Woozles, attempting to capture Heffalumps, giving Eeyore a birthday balloon (popped), impersonating Roo in an attempt to trick Kanga, joining the Expotition to the North Pole, and being trapped by a flood. In the second book, he helps build a house for Eeyore, meets Tigger, finds Small while trapped in a gravel pit, plays Poohsticks, gets lost in the mist, and helps rescue Pooh and Owl after they are trapped in Owl's fallen house. For that last feat, Piglet is the subject of a seven-verse "Respectful Pooh Song" that Pooh composes for him. Piglet himself can read and write, at least well enough for short notes. In the illustrations for The House at Pooh Corner, it appears that Piglet spells his own name "Piglit", although it is rendered as "Piglet" in the actual text even when describing his signature. In one chapter, Piglet is referred to as "Henry Pootel" by Christopher Robin, who claimed to not recognize Piglet after he was thoroughly cleaned by Kanga. Eeyore likes to refer to him as "Little Piglet". Piglet's favorite food is acorns (or as the book often spells it, "haycorns"). At one point he plants one just outside his house, in hopes of someday having a handy supply. He lives in a house in a beech tree in the Hundred Acre Wood, next to a sign which says "TRESPASSERS W". An illustration shows that the sign is broken off after the "W." According to Piglet, that is "short for Trespassers Will, which is short for Trespassers William," which was the name of his grandfather. Later in The House at Pooh Corner, Eeyore mistakenly offers Piglet's house as a new home for Owl, after Owl's house had blown down. Piglet nobly agrees to let Owl have the house, at which point Pooh asks Piglet to live with him and Piglet accepts. Adaptations In 1960 HMV recorded a dramatised version with songs (music by Harold Fraser-Simson) of two episodes from The House at Pooh Corner (Chapters 2 and 8), with Penny Morrell as Piglet, which was released on a 45rpm EP. Disney adaptations Piglet was originally omitted by Disney in the first Pooh film, Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1966). According to the film's director, Wolfgang Reitherman, Piglet was replaced by Gopher, which was thought to have a more "folksy, all-American, grass-roots image". Many familiar with the classic Milne books protested Disney's decision to exclude Piglet, and Disney relented. Piglet appeared in the next Pooh film, Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (1968). Disney's interpretation of Piglet has pink skin and a magenta jumper. His fears and nervousness are played up more, as he runs and hides when unnecessary and often stutters when nervous. He has a lot of hidden courage and often faces danger to help others, even when afraid. Stories about him tend to revolve around these traits as well as his small size. In the Disney cartoons, Piglet loves beautiful things like flowers, is very kindhearted and is obsessed with keeping things neat and tidy. He sometimes has an inferiority complex, although his friends think highly of him. However, he is often left performing tasks better suited to someone bigger and stronger, such as in several episodes of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh or the 2011 film. Piglet can be found at the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts for meet and greets. He appears less frequently than Pooh, Tigger, and Eeyore, but more than Rabbit. Piglet also made a brief cameo in the 1988 movie Who Framed Roger Rabbit. He was featured as one of the guests in House of Mouse. Piglet appears in the 2018 live action film Christopher Robin where he, along with his friends, reunite with a now adult Christopher Robin. Unlike previous versions of the character who spoke with an American accent, this Piglet speaks with an English accent. Casting history John Fiedler provided the voice for Piglet from 1968 until his death on June 25, 2005, except in "Welcome to Pooh Corner" where Phil Baron voiced him. Fiedler's last appearance as Piglet's voice was in Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie. He was the last living member of the original Winnie the Pooh voice cast. Travis Oates has provided Piglet's voice since Fielder's death, including in Kingdom Hearts II and Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (only for the newest material since much of the dialogue is still voiced by Fielder). His first major performance as Piglet was in My Friends Tigger & Pooh. He and Jim Cummings were the only actors to return for the 2011 film Winnie the Pooh. In the 2018 film Christopher Robin, Piglet will be voiced by English actor Nick Mohammed. Soviet adaptation In the Soviet Union, three Winnie‑the‑Pooh stories, (transcribed in Russian as "Vinni Pukh") (Russian language: Винни-Пух), were made into a celebrated trilogy of short films by Soyuzmultfilm (directed by Fyodor Khitruk) from 1969 to 1972. In all three films Piglet, renamed Pyatachok (Пятачок) and voiced by Iya Savvina, is Pooh's constant companion, even taking Christopher Robin's place in the story adapted from Chapter I (concerning Pooh and the honey tree). Unlike the Disney adaptations, the animators did not base their depictions of the characters on Shepard's illustrations, creating a different look. Influence on popular culture The Te of Piglet was written by Benjamin Hoff following the publication of The Tao of Pooh. Both books feature the original drawing of E. H. Shepard. The Te of Piglet details Piglet's exemplification of the Taoist concept of "virtue of the small." In 1982, whilst studying at Oxford University as an undergraduate, the columnist and commentator Andrew Sullivan adopted the persona of Piglet in holding office in the University Pooh Sticks Club as cited in the 1987 book "The Oxford Myth". Film appearances The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Piglet first appears in the short Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day. Piglet is seen sweeping his lawn until a strong wind blows him away. Piglet is rescued by Pooh, who holds him by the thread of Piglet's scarf. Piglet later appears during the flood. He is trapped in his home due to the flood, and so he sends out a message for help. Meanwhile, he begins floating away on the chair he is on. Christopher Robin receives the message and sends Owl to find Piglet. Piglet is almost killed by a massive waterfall but luckily falls into Pooh's honey pot. Piglet and Pooh finally arrive at Christopher Robin's home, where Pooh is credited with Piglet's rescue. After the flood, Eeyore mistakenly believes Piglet's home to be Owl's new home, as Owl had lost his due to the strong winds. Instead of correcting Eeyore, Piglet gives up his home for Owl. Christopher then throws a hero party in honor of Pooh who saved Piglet using his honey pot and Piglet for giving Owl a new home. Piglet then goes on to live with Pooh. Piglet later appears in the segment Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too. He goes with Pooh and Rabbit during the plan to lose Tigger. Piglet, Pooh, and Rabbit become lost themselves. When Rabbit wanders off, Piglet follows Pooh home. Later on, Piglet and Pooh are out walking, when they discover Tigger and Roo stuck in a tree. Piglet and Pooh get Christopher Robin's help in getting them down. Later, Piglet is seen bouncing alongside the others. Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore Piglet first appears at the Pooh Sticks Bridge, playing the game with Pooh, Rabbit, and Roo. In during which, they find Eeyore lazily drifting along the river. Eeyore explains that he was bounced into the water by Tigger. Beyond that, Eeyore appears to be even more gloomy than usual, much to the confusion of his friends. Pooh visits Eeyore and learns that it's his birthday. He returns home and delivers the news to Piglet, and the two plan to get Eeyore presents. Piglet settles on a red balloon, but on the way to Eeyore's Gloomy Place, Piglet gets distracted by Owl greeting him from the sky and didn't look where he was going until he hits a tree and accidentally pops his balloon. He goes to Eeyore's home, anyway, and presents the popped balloon, despite being riddled with guilt. Despite being popped, Eeyore loves the balloon, especially for its color. Just then, Pooh arrives with an empty honey pot, which Eeyore happily uses as a place to store his balloon. Pooh's Grand Adventure Piglet first appears at his house after Christopher Robin's disappearance. He is seen climbing his tree and explains to Pooh that he's following Christopher Robin's advice by trying to conquer his fears—in this case, his fear of heights. Later on, Piglet and the others discover from Owl that Christopher Robin is being held captive by a vicious dinosaur-like monster in an ominous cave known as "skull". A quest to find him ensues, which Piglet fearfully joins. In one particular scene, Piglet and the others come across a scenic valley. As Piglet takes in the area, he is lifted into the air by a kaleidoscope of butterflies. Pooh tries to coach Piglet to safety, but to no avail. Piglet is nevertheless rescued, but ashamed of himself for not being able to handle the situation better. When the team arrives at Christopher Robin's supposed location ("Skull"), Piglet must help Tigger in getting the rest of their friends from one point to another. Piglet is hesitant, as this would require bouncing with Tigger across a deep chasm, but he nevertheless succeeds in his mission, proving he's braver than he believed. They later find out that Christopher Robin is really at school not skull and Owl was only joking. With the misunderstanding that Owl had created cleared, they all return to the Hundred Acre Wood. The Tigger Movie Piglet is first seen at home attempting to prepare for the harsh winter heading his way. He gets a surprise visit from Tigger, who invites Piglet to go bouncing. Piglet declines, but Tigger tries to help him prepare for winter by throwing Piglet's favorite chair into the fireplace, much to Piglet's dismay. Piglet later joins Rabbit's pulley system to remove a boulder from Eeyore's home. The plan is ruined, accidentally, by Tigger. When Rabbit reprimands Tigger on his obsession with bouncing, the rest of the group tries to kindly explain that they can't join Tigger in his bouncing session on account of not being tiggers, themselves.—Piglet stutters constantly, afraid to reveal his thoughts on the situation. Later, upon watching Tiger and Roo searching for the former's family, Piglet follows Pooh and Eeyore to help by searching for Tigger's real family themselves. After failed attempts, however, Pooh and the others get the idea to write a note to Tigger, in an attempt to give him the familial love he craves. Piglet's contribution was advising Tigger to stay safe and sound. Unfortunately, Tigger believes the note was sent to him by actual tiggers, planning to visit. After learning this, Piglet and the others disguise themselves as tiggers and visits Tigger's house to avoid disappointing him. The group is eventually exposed, however, and Tigger leaves in fury to search for his real family. Piglet and the others convince Rabbit to lead a search party for Tigger, just as the harsh winter reaches its peak. After an avalanche, Piglet and his friends reveal themselves to be the originators of the letter, and declare themselves as his true family, despite not being tiggers. A grateful Tigger accepts his newfound family, and as a token of appreciation, he bestows months worth of firewood to Piglet. Piglet's Big Movie Piglet stars his film as the titular protagonist. Piglet watches his friends set up a big plan to gather some honey. Piglet tries to join but his friends don't need him. Their plan becomes a disaster as the bees begin to attack. Using a fake hive, Piglet bottles up the bees but gets no credit as his friends didn't see anything happen, even when Piglet tries to tell them. Saddened, Piglet goes off wishing he was more appreciated. After gaining enough confidence to see his friends again he finds that they are gone. Piglet's friends have gone out thinking Piglet ran away and uses his scrapbook to find him. They learn Piglet is responsible for most of the great things that occurred in the woods. He saved Roo who was nearly swept away by a river. Piglet was also the first one to meet and greet the newly moved in Kanga and Roo as well as create a beautiful home for his friend Eeyore. Despite all his work he never gained any credit and no one ever noticed it was all his doing, which leaves his friends feeling guilty and ashamed. Pooh Bear tries to receive Piglet's scrapbook for a log over a waterfall and nearly falls to his death but rescued by Piglet. Piglet is given a party and so honored that he tears up finally seeing his friends realize his great accomplishments. Pooh's Heffalump Movie Piglet panics after a loud and unfamiliar noise awakens him and the other residents of the Hundred Acre Woods. He's horrified to learn that noise was from a longtime enemy, Heffalumps. Piglet reluctantly joins the friends on a quest to capture the creature and even says he wishes to be Roo, who cannot join the quest because it is too dangerous. To make sure he doesn't get lost, Piglet leaves a trail of jellybeans, but they are eaten by Pooh Bear. After rejoining Rabbit and Tigger, Piglet claims to see a Heffalump and rushes to safety with his friends. The gang finds evidence that a Heffalump has been in their own homes and begins to panic until Rabbit advises the idea to create traps. Piglet assists and is rather calm to find out a mother Heffalump was searching for her baby. Piglet is finally relaxed and is the first to become friends with the gang's former enemies. Piglet also appears in Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie where he tries to help Lumpy understand the fact that Halloween is a fun adventurous holiday. In the middle of the film, the story of "Winnie the Pooh Boo to You Too" is retold by Roo to Lumpy to help him find braveness in his heart, believing if Piglet can conquer his fears so can Lumpy. Winnie the Pooh While placing a picture of him and Pooh on the wall, Piglet receives a message informing him of a meeting to take place. At the meeting, Piglet and his friends learn that poor Eeyore has lost his tail again and that a reward (honey) shall be given for its recovery. Piglet suggests using their balloon "friend" but Eeyore's weight is unable to keep the balloon from floating up and carrying him along with it. Later on, Piglet and his friends are seen at Owl's house, presenting the latter with the honey reward for using a chalkboard as Eeyore's new tail. Just then, Pooh arrives with an alert message from Christopher Robin. According to Owl, the boy has been captured by a creature known as The Backson. To save their friend, the gang sets out on a hunt for the beast. While Rabbit, Kanga, Owl, and Roo set bait trails, Pooh and Piglet begin to set traps. Later on, Pooh falls into a pit trap. In a rescue attempt, Rabbit, Eeyore, Owl, Kanga, and Roo become trapped as well. Piglet is left above ground and is told by Rabbit to find something to free them. Piglet finds a rope but when Rabbit tells him to save them all, Piglet cuts the rope into individual pieces. With a now useless rope, Piglet is told to go over to Christopher Robin's house to find some more rope. Reluctantly, Piglet sets off and runs into what he believes to be a Backson. However, it was merely Tigger in a Backson costume but Piglet was too afraid to notice. Piglet accidentally falls into the pit as well, with Tigger falling behind. Inside, Pooh uses the textbook letters Piglet accidentally knocked down to form a latter. After their freed, Christopher Robin arrives and explains that he was only at school for the day. While at Owl's house, Pooh finally finds Eeyore's tail and a massive jar of honey is rewarded by Piglet in the others. Christopher Robin Piglet appears in the live-action film centering around an adult Christopher Robin. His appearance is closer to that of his original E.H. Shepard design, sporting a green jumpsuit (instead of his traditional pink), with three black buttons, and a red scarf around his neck. When Pooh fears that adulthood has caused Christopher Robin to lose his way, Piglet travels to London alongside Pooh, Tigger, and Eeyore to save their friend. Television appearances Welcome to Pooh Corner In the live-action series, Piglet and the other characters were portrayed by actors in puppet suits. Unlike previous appearances, Piglet was always seen wearing a scarf (referred to as a muffer by the narrator). This is the only time he wasn't voiced by John Fielder, prior to his passing in 2005. The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Piglet is one of the main characters in the TV series, appearing in almost every episode. He has several episodes that revolve around him, most of which center his timidity or his small size. In the episode "The Piglet Who Would Be King", a family portrait of Piglet with his parents can be seen. In "There's No Camp Like Home", Piglet encounters and forms a friendship with a young heffalump named Junior, proving that Heffalumps are not the vicious creatures that legend makes them out to be. This concept and basic storyline would later be recycled for Pooh's Heffalump Movie, with Piglet's role instead going to Roo. Perhaps most notably, Piglet was the focus of the television special Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh, where he struggles to overcome his crippling fear of Halloween so that he can finally enjoy the holiday with his friends; he starts by creating an extremely elaborate costume. Throughout the night, however, suspicions that creatures known as the "Spookables" are haunting the Hundred Acre Woods begin to spread, putting everyone into a panic. When Piglet believes the monsters are attacking Pooh, Piglet uses his costume to "defeat" them, thus conquering his fear of Halloween. The Book of Pooh Piglet was a major character in the series, portrayed by an articulated puppet like the rest of the cast. Several episodes revolve around Piglet, such as "Biglet", where Piglet tires of being the smallest animal, "The Words Are Out", where Piglet wakes up with a case of laryngitis, and "Bravehat", where Piglet wears a specific hat in hopes of it making him braver. House of Mouse Piglet made a few cameos in the series. Thought typically silent, he's had a few speaking roles, and is once again voiced by John Fielder. In the episode "Suddenly Hades" Piglet is briefly seen being blown away by the wind from "Blustery Day" unleashed by Pete. In "Turkey Day," Piglet, Tigger, and Eeyore had just finished their evening meal having Piglet comment that he's stuffed. Right after a turkey is seen running away from Gus Goose having Eeyore reply "Not as stuffed as he's gonna be." In the episode "Unplugged Club", Eeyore, performing his stand-up act, announces that the will refrain from making "poo jokes", to which Piglet responds in the audience with, "But, Pooh's funny!" In "Ask Von Drake", Piglet is among the Disney characters accounted for during Ludwig Von Drake's musical number. Piglet also appears in the spin-off films. In Mickey's House of Villains, he is first seen entering the club alongside other characters (mostly villains) on Halloween night. Later in, Piglet and Pooh are seen cowering in fear as the Disney villains take over the club during "It's Our House Now". In Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, Piglet is amongst the crowd of characters snowed in the club on Christmas Eve. My Friends Tigger & Pooh Piglet played a supporting role in the computer-animated series. He was shown to be the Super Sleuths' closest ally and had many mysteries and problems for them to solve. On one occasion, Piglet teamed up with Rabbit and Eeyore to form their own sleuthing team known as the "New Super Sleuths". The series also marks the first time Piglet's voice was provided by Travis Oates. Trivia * Like most of the characters, Piglet was based on one of Christopher Robin Milne's stuffed animals. Category:Characters Category:Winnie the Pooh characters Category:Males Category:Objects Category:Animals Category:Toys Category:Pigs Category:Cowards Category:Heroes Category:Male damsels Category:Wise characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Disney characters